


Paying For It (A small aside to 'Didn't See That Coming)

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominant Danny, Established Relationship, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be read as a stand alone piece.<br/>Steve threw the key for the handcuffs off the balcomy in a fit of jealousy and now he has to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying For It (A small aside to 'Didn't See That Coming)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamui_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_kun/gifts).



> Gifted to Kamui_kun who requested to see how Danny would make Steve pay for his little fit of jealousy in Chapter 11 (Dance of the She-Devil) of Didn't See That Coming.
> 
> Inspired by this NSFW photo, which--is one of many inspirations and given a few tattoos--could easily be Steve. Just add the element of suspension ;)  
> [NSFW](http://www.fotolia.com/id/28775692)
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> Don't own the boys
> 
>  _Bakushi_ (from kinbakushi, meaning bondage master)
> 
>  _Kinbaku_ \- literally 'tight binding'. It does not convey the meaning of sexual bondage outside SM circles. However, some experts, e.g. Kinoko Hajime and Osada Steve, make a distinction from 'shibari' in that it is used to refer to sessions with a strong emotional exchange

505050505050505050

A light gasp, all soft sound and warm air. A hiss through gritted teeth followed by a low, involuntary belly groan. Long, lean muscles stretched and secured with expertly tied ropes in the palest linen, padded to perfection to prevent marking and contrasting so beautifully with the tanned limbs but disappearing against the secret places usually hidden by clothes. Delicate panted breaths through parted lips. Cock, hard and wanton, standing to attention with pearls of pre-come glistening at the tip.

Oh…so…

Magnificent. 

Danny stepped back to admire his work. He was no Bakushi, but he took pride in his application of Kinbaku. Every twist, every knot had meaning, and fostered trust between them. They were a promise of care and attention, of an exchange beyond mere games and god, was Steve exquisite. Exquisite in form and posture. Exquisite in the neediness that hung around him like a fine mist. More than Danny could ever wish for all rolled into one stunningly flexible package. It made Danny’s chest ache. 

Danny checked the clock. It had taken a full thirty minutes to set the stage and bring Steve to his current edge of desperation. Danny was hard too, but it barely registered with him, his focus was Steve. Always Steve. 

The hooks fitted to the ceiling had been such a good idea. During longer sessions, they supported Steve’s weight when his muscles turned to jelly, during short play sessions they increased the entertainment level, but the true beauty came from the eternal tease they represented, the ever-present reminder of things to come. Steve would shiver with want just catching a glimpse of them. 

And oh, how his boy could want. It warmed Danny’s heart and tripped out his mind completely that he was the one—the only one—who got to see this, who got to see Steve so perfect in his submission that he could be strung out on the edge…  
…so close…  
…and yet he could wait…  
…and wait…  
…and wait.  
For Danny’s touch. For Danny’s words. For Danny’s breath to give him permission. 

But not yet. 

Oh, no. There were still so many things to do to that willing body. Danny’s mind geared up to bring Steve to the edge of bliss and back again, the edge of bliss and back again, and again, until neither of them could take any more and Danny finally allowed them to break through the barriers and plummet over the edge of the precipice into the ocean of ecstasy.

There was something so beautiful about Steve on the edge that Danny found himself looking forward to their scheduled playtimes. But this was even better. This was an impromptu session brought on by Steve needing to pay a little for his recent misdemeanour. A fit of jealousy and frustration. A needle of anger resulting in Danny requiring Kamekona’s help to get out of a pair of handcuffs. Just how would Steve pay for dropping that key off the balcony? Danny surveyed the selection of tools he’d prepared on the dresser top. Suede flogger—too light. A longer cat-o-nine-tails—too much. Long paddle—Steve really wasn’t a fan and neither was Danny. If it didn’t work for Steve there was no point using it. 

Danny ran his nails along Steve’s side to keep him mindful. “Holding on there, Kitten?”

“Yes, Danny.”

“That’s good. That’s very good.” Danny continued his nails on over Steve’s hipbone, along his thigh and back to his hip. “What to do, what to do. Tell me, Steven, what punishment should your actions warrant?” Steve hissed as Danny dragged his nails along the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve puffed out short breaths and Danny repeated the process. “I asked you a question, Steven.”

“I uh…” A low belly groan as Danny swapped nails for a full hand stroke over Steve’s sensitised cock. “Anything,” he spluttered. 

“Anything?” Danny’s voice was low, concentrated. “You think anything will do?”

“No, Danny. Sorry. I, uh…I deserve to be punished. By you. I…” a small whimper, held behind closed lips, “trust you to choose what’s right.”

“Oh, I see. You would like me to choose?”

“Yes, please. I’d like that.”

“And what if I don’t like that you like that. It is a punishment after all.”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What you like, please. Not what I like.”

“That sounds much better to me.” Danny picked up his favourite tool—the cane. It could be gentle, dragged over the skin to leave a torment of tickles. It could be sharp and stingy, leaving just the promise of a mark. And of course, it could be severe and cracking, the sound alone enough to ease Danny towards his end, with the bonus of setting the skin alight with a fire that lasted well beyond the final stroke. 

He flexed it in his hands, noted the way Steve’s cock twitched at the light snap between his fingers. Oh yes, this was the one. Something they always came back to, but today would be different. Today Danny wouldn’t stripe Steve’s skin with fire, no, today he would pepper it with the lightest flicks over the most sensitive spots until Steve’s entire being thrummed with the finest energy. Yes, this would be special. 

“So, Steven, are we ready to begin?”

“Yes, Danny. Thank you.” Steve's voice dreamy and distant.

“Don’t thank me yet, pumpkin. We have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
